sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team PVRL
PVRL (pronounced "Pearl") is a team of students comprised of Perseus Lucille, Verona Scarlett, Rivern Haust, and Lucia Silverbell. Having attained their provisional Huntsman licenses, they now travel Remnant to gather experience before the real thing. As a volatile mixing pot of various identities, PVRL revolves around finding ways to coordinate their personas without completely colliding. Despite all their conflict and friction, they've come to protect one another under the watch of the team's leader and effective founder. Members Overview Beginning their formation in perhaps the worst possible way, PVRL was near the point of dispersing with four polar members comparable to that of the four cardinal directions. On the brink of falling apart, it was something like a miracle that dragged the four back together as one. Through Percy's efforts and words, the team was reassembled into a semi-united front. Due to the physical lacking of Percy, PVRL's members place him at the center of their formations, typically in the back line where he's safest. From there, he directs the team, thinking of plans that accentuate their strengths. While all of Verona, Rivern, and Lucia are capable frontline fighers, they also have their own specialties. Verona's pinpoint accuracy allows her to strike from great distances, and her own close combat abilities prevent her from being ambushed while alone. Rivern's mobility is unmatched on the team, as well as his strength dealing blows to break through defenses. Lucia's lightning fast and explosive attacks create the most destruction, and is the best duelist in PVRL. Given their wide array of abilities, Percy has access to a myriad of effective and viable formations. Team Maneuvers To spread the balance of team combinations, each member of PVRL was tasked to come up with their own style and name it. Attack Formations *'The Great Dragon's Roar of the East '- Rivern's flashy name for his flashy idea. He takes some time to gather air into his Hal-Board and releases it into a continuous devastating gale, creating a tailwind for his team to ride into combat while also creating a headwind for their enemies. It's best used on flat terrain and constricted areas so the wind isn't obstructed. *'Risen Phoenix' - A simple yet classy name for Verona's personal maneuver. Simply put, she has her team launch her high into the air through whatever means they have so she can get to high ground. While they move into combat, she supports them from afar with her scouting and arrows. It's best used in wide battlegrounds with vantage points. *'White Liger's Initiative '- Lucia's personal strategy that she named after herself. She has her team lay low while she sneaks up on unsuspecting targets for the element of surprise. Once she leaps in, Lucia uses her explosive attacks to scatter the enemy into disarray, where the rest of the team comes in to clean up. It's best used when the enemy's guard is down so they can prepare an effective ambush. Defense Formations *'Black Tortoise Formation' - Percy's idea of a balanced defensive formation when the tides are turned against them. He has the team group up into a line while retreating in the order of Lucia, Rivern, Verona, and himself. Lucia blasts at the ground, kicking up dust to obscure their pursuer's vision. Rivern blows gusts of wind, diverting projectiles and also spreading the dust. Verona stands ready to intercept any attacks from the sides, while Percy guides them to their next point and plan. Verse Trivia * The theme of Team PVRL is based on the Four Celestial Beasts representing the four cardinal directions. ** Percy alludes to the Black Tortoise of the North ** Verona alludes to the Vermilion Bird of the South ** Rivern alludes to the Azure Dragon of the East ** Lucia alludes to the White Tiger of the West * The team name references the 'gemstones' created by mollusks, which come in many shades, including PVRL's colors: black, red, blue, and white. Category:Argence Category:Fan Team